


in the silence of these deeds

by karaish



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gia cuma ngomong bentar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaish/pseuds/karaish
Summary: Alex merenung setelah apa yang terjadi sampai saat ini.
Kudos: 1





	in the silence of these deeds

**Author's Note:**

> apa-apalah sekali judulnya. maaf kalau tidak jelas. saya kebelet pengen buat ff mereka meski idenya maksa.
> 
> Madagascar © DreamWorks

Bebas.

Mungkin tidak dalam artian bebas di alam liar yang ia alami sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi naungan yang telah ia temukan ini memberi makna dan kehangatan yang dalam—membuatnya memikirkan apa sebenarnya ‘rumah’ itu.

Lucu mungkin, kalau dipikir kembali. Seolah ia lupa habitat—kalau yang itu dia memang sempat lupa—tempat ia dibesarkan dulu. Seolah ia lupa akan nikmatnya daging _steak_ berlapis yang selalu disajikan kepadanya, bagaimana para penjaga kebun binatang yang bekerja di Kebun Binatang Central Park itu merawat dan melayaninya seperti halnya seorang raja—mereka menamakannya, Raja New York, dan itu nama panggungnya. Seolah ia lupa bagaimana rasanya menjalani hari-hari di kebun binatang dan mengupayakannya agar tetap menyenangkan, terutama bersama ketiga sahabat karib yang selama ini menemaninya. Seolah ia lupa, betapa hatinya berdebar walau di satu sisi ia sudah terbiasa dengan kepopuleran yang mengonsumsi dirinya tatkala kakinya berpijak naik menuju panggung batunya, menunjukkan performa lincahnya menari—yang orang-orang bilang tak ada singa satu pun yang dapat melakukannya kecuali dia.

Apa benar dia lupa?

Tidak. Alex selalu mengungkitnya—di ingatan. Sewaktu hendak menunjukkan aksinya pada lemur-lemur di Madagaskar, sewaktu yang ia impikan adalah anak-anak di bawah panggung yang ia lihat sebagai _steak_ , sewaktu Hari Valentine, sewaktu ulang tahunnya di Afrika, dan barangkali di waktu-waktu yang lain juga. Alex mengingatnya, dan kalau perlu ia pasti mengungkitnya. Momen Alex saat beraksi di kebun binatang itu banyak, apalagi hari libur spesial dalam setahun ternyata tidak sedikit. Ia tak pernah komplain akan rutinitas seperti itu, tetapi siapa sangka petualangan di dunia luar jauh lebih membuatnya tertantang dan bersemangat, membuatnya menjadi lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh hewan seperti dirinya dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Alex melepas rambut palsu kribo warna-warni di kepala, bersandar pada papan kayu di dalam kereta seusai bersenang-senang bersama seluruh anggota sirkus. Kejadian yang ia alami sebelum ini benar-benar melelahkan, ia belum banyak beristirahat seusai ia dan ketiga temannya kembali—dengan cara diselamatkan—ke sirkus Zaragoza, kemudian Marty mulai menari-nari dari semasih di balon udara sampai tiba di kereta yang kini berjalan … entah ke mana. Alex belum menanyakan ke mana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya kepada teman-teman sirkusnya. Apa yang ia tahu, ia tak perlu khawatir untuk bersantai-santai karena sepertinya mereka takkan langsung menggelar pertunjukan kembali mengingat penampilan di Amerika merupakan penampilan terbesar mereka. Mereka perlu istirahat.

Alex memandangi sebagian dari mereka yang masih aktif berjoget, yang tentunya masih ada Marty dikelilingi kakak-beradik kuda di kumpulan tersebut. Ia geli kalau memikirkan temannya itu sukar lelah. Mata Alex beralih pada jaguar elok di pinggiran kumpulan para hewan itu. Ia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi kasmaran menghampiri. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak se- _bucin_ Gloria dan Melman. Mungkin, ya, karena ia belum memiliki. Mana mungkin ia menunjukkan tingkah sekentara itu.

Pada pandangan pertama kala jaguar cantik itu membuka gerbong kereta sirkus, matanya benar-benar melebar takjub. Untuk yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, tatapan itu berganti mengikuti senyuman teduh yang selalu mengiringi. Binarnya tatkala ia memandang gadis itu menampakkan bahwa jaguar di hadapannya merupakan makhluk paling indah yang pernah ia temui. Ah, jangan kau tatap lama-lama dirinya, Lex. Nanti kau benar-benar tenggelam dalam namanya mabuk cinta.

Alex memejam matanya. Ia sadar betul akan perasaannya dari awal. Tak pernah ia pikirkan barang sedetik pun untuk melakukan pendekatan secara terang-terangan. Yah, paling waktu itu. Waktu pertama kali ia mencoba menguping celoteh Gia di balik tirai ganti busana yang sayangnya robek dan membuatnya ketahuan. Salah tingkah sedikit memang, tapi ia mampu membawa percakapan menjadi santai, dan sama sekali tak menyinggung dirinya ataupun Gia pribadi. Omongan di antara mereka pasti selalu membahas sirkus. Oh, sewaktu Alex bilang “Jangan anggap aku sebagai orang yang berkuasa di sini” itu dikecualikan atau tidak, ya?

Barangkali ia begitu karena ia tahu dari awal ia tidak merencanakan perasaan ini untuk tumbuh dalam dirinya—yah namanya jatuh cinta, ya, pasti tiba-tiba datangnya. Alex tak masalah mau ia sekadar suka atau benar-benar dimabuk cinta, asalkan ia tak lupa akan tujuan utamanya. Pulang ke _rumah_ , ke tempat ia melalui hari-harinya dulu. Soal perasaan itu urusan nanti, yang penting ia tahu prioritasnya. Namun, siapa sangka itu hampir memecah belah keduanya—Alex yang sampai saat itu tidak bisa menyampaikan maksud yang ia punya dan teman-temannya secara jelas. Karena kepentingan itu pun, Alex benar-benar tak memikirkan perasaannya dan hanya membiarkannya dilewati waktu. Ia suka gadis itu, maka biarlah. Cukup dengan senyum saja ia menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Cukup dengan tindakan-tindakan halus dan sederhana saat bersamanya tatkala mereka berlatih dan beraksi dalam sirkus saja. Momen-momen bersama Gia yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum kagum akan pandangan yang ada di depan mata sudah dirasa cukup baginya.

Sampai ia berani tersenyum mesra pada gadis itu di saat-saat penyelematan dirinya dan ketiga teman kebun binatangnya berlangsung. Gia sampai saat ini tampaknya tak menandakan ia menolak kelakuan Alex tersebut, tetapi, ya, hati wanita. Siapa yang tahu?

Maka, sekarang pun Alex mulai memikirkannya. Mau sampai kapan dia begini? Memendam rasa sendiri tanpa ada perkembangan? Tujuan hidupnya sudah berubah. Ia menetap di sini, setidaknya itu keputusannya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan jika tidak ada urgensi yang tiba-tiba menghadang. Ia harus mulai menunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa dia menyukainya.

Mata Alex terbuka kembali. Ia melihat Gia sudah berhenti menari dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Seperti biasa, Alex memasang senyum teduh—yang kini sudah bercampur sedikit kemesraan.

“Hei,” panggil Gia dengan napas agak terengah-engah.

Alex mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. “Hai,” balasnya.

“Sudah lelah terlebih dahulu?” tanya Gia ringan, sambil beralih menuju sisi kanan Alex dan duduk di sampingnya.

“Iya.” Alex masih menatap ke depan sebelum beralih pandangan ke wajah Gia. “Siapa tahu ternyata dua hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.”

Gia tertawa geli. “Seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut menari tadi.”

Alex tak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya semasih dihiasi senyuman.

Teman-teman di depan mereka berdua yang berjarak tak cukup jauh itu sudah berhenti menggoyangkan badan mereka meski rambut palsu yang mereka kenakan masih terpatri di atas kepala. Mereka cuma memandangi, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Alex memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini berniat untuk terlelap. Ya, pelan-pelan saja. Semua akan tiba saatnya,

dengan indah.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
